


Mr. Shy // Calum Hood {AU}

by Amanda_Marcus



Series: The 'Mr. Personality' series [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Marcus/pseuds/Amanda_Marcus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute?  Check.</p><p>Cuddly?  Check.</p><p>Shy?  Check.</p><p>Smart?  Check.</p><p>Loner?  Check.</p><p>W-who do you think that describes?  His name is Calum, C-calum Hood.  People see him as shy, you know?  It's annoying, and stuff.  I'm sorry whoever you are if you see this!  Please j-just... leave me alone.  I-I don't really want to let you say th-that about him.</p><p>Calum is Mr. Shy.  And I am h-his unknown guardian... also known as Ms. Shy.  My n-name is Amanda, and this is our s-story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Shy // Calum Hood {AU}

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! A quick disclaimer, I do not own Calum Hood... if you haven't guessed. This story is based in an alternate universe and I highly doubt that during the course of the story there will be any mention of the band or its other members. Sorry. I would also like to say that this is the first book in my series of 5SOS and 1D short story fanfictions entitled The 'Mr. Personality' series. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this... So...  
> Byeeeeeeee!

Cute? Check.

Cuddly? Check.

Shy? Check.

Smart? Check.

Loner? Check.

W-who do you think that describes? His name is Calum, C-calum Hood. People see him as shy, you know? It's annoying, and stuff. I'm sorry whoever you are if you see this! Please j-just... leave me alone. I-I don't really want to let you say th-that about him.

Calum is cute. Adorable actually, and it's really nice.

He is also super cuddly. Especially with friends and family.

Calum is shy. Some people are, and I don't blame them.

Calum is smart. And it's kinda hot. OMG, I did not just say that!

Calum is a loner. But what if being in the regular pool of people could hurt you? You would be shy too!

And I am totally proud of myself! I did all of that without getting too shy and stuttering! Yes! Dust, Jade, and Gracie will be so p-proud... and, scratch that. Why cruel world? W-why? I-I guess instead of just l-lecturing you I should in-introduce myself.

I am Amanda Harris, a person who is like an an-angel who gu-guards. Please don't test that t-theory! I beg you, please d-don't! I- I'll call my f-friends, and they'll... they'll scare you away you bullies! Ahh! Please don't hurt me! I won't call them! I am just here to help C-calum!

I am just here to g-guard Mr. Shy. Why? Because I am Ms. Shy, people! Mwah-ha-ha! Oh no! Please don't hurt m-me!


End file.
